Life Will Go On/Chapter 2
This is a preview for Chapter 2 of Life Will Go On. The full Chapter is expected to be out in Late January/Early February. Chapter 2 (Preview) Chapter 2 ' ' ' ' ' '''Vlad awoke to the sound of shuffling in front of him. He was in a blue tent with Melanie. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and saw Melanie struggling to unzip the tent. He was confused at this as she gagged. “Mel?” He said in the middle of a yawn. She didn’t even look at him as she ran out, vomiting up her dinner elsewhere. Vlad could faintly hear it. ‘It’s probably nothing’ He thought o himself as he napped some more. Violet’s nails dug into the dirt as she pulled herself up from her tent. She stretched and yawned while looking around camp. Numerous people were already up, some chatting and some eating breakfast. She decided she should fill herself up, so she walked over to the fire in the middle. Drew stood up with people sitting down eating their food. He smiled at her when she walked over. “Mornin’” He said. “You too.” She said smiling and sitting down. She grabbed some of the cooked deer on the fire roast and started eating. She then noticed Justin jogging towards the food with Marie behind him. Marie smiled and sat down next to Violet as Justin proceeded to get some food. “Just take a little for now, champ. We’ve got to save some for the others.” Drew said, smiling at Justin. “Mhm.” Justin said nodding his head before taking some of the cooked deer as well. “So…How’s he doing?” Violet asked Marie, gesturing to Justin. “Oh, he’s doing fine. We’ve been here for almost a year now, so he seems pleased.” Marie replied. “That’s good. I remember when you guys first came here.” Violet said smiling before letting the memory replay in her mind. ''It was raining hard as the wind blew, almost like a mist. The man sunk his axe blade into the infected head, ripping it out afterwards and letting the bits of brain splatter around.. He looked at the woman and the young boy he was with. “Thanks, Lance.” Marie said sighing and walking past him. Justin walked behind her, his boots splashing against the puddles on the floor in the soggy mud. “Mom, I still think it’s a bad idea to go to Westborough.” Justin said sighing. “Justin! You know how I get when you say that. J-Just…Don’t.” Marie said shaking her head, tears welling up in her eyes. “Give your mom a break, she’s under a lot of stress.” Lance said, putting a hand on Justin’s shoulder. “But the last time we went to a safe zone, we almost died!” Justin replied, trying to prove his point. “Well this one could be different.” Lance replied, flashing a small smile. Justin just ignored him and followed his mother. Lance sighed and followed both of them. Eventually they came into a clearing, and the majority of it was covered by a circle that was surrounded by logs. “Stop right there!” A bald and buff man yelled from the top of the small gate in front of the logs. “John! They’ve got a kid, don’t shoot!” Another man yelled from behind them. “But they might fucking kill us all in our sleeps.” John yelled back. The other man looked at him as if he was ridiculous. “John, we don’t want anything to happen like when you shot Vl-“ He started, but John started to get angry again. “Don’t even bring that up!” John said. They he sighed and walked away. It wasn’t worth fighting over. “Come on in.” The man that had helped them said. Marie smiled at him. Lance looked ready for any threats while Justin looked emotionless. “Sorry about John. I’m Drew, welcome to the log camp.” Drew said, giving a big smile. The lighting from above flashed, giving the three a good look at their new home. Two Women and a young man started to walk up to them. “Welcome!” The first women exclaimed. She looked at Lance. Damn was he hot. “I’m Violet.” The woman said after putting her eyes back on Marie and Justin instead of Lance. “Um, Hello. I’m Marie.” Marie said, shaking Violet’s hand. “I’m Melanie, and this is Vlad.” The second woman said as Violet stepped aside for them. “Hello.” Vlad said, shaking Marie and Lance’s hands. He took note that they had a child with them. “Is this Westborough?” Lance asked out of nowhere. “Westborough? Westborough got taken over by the infected years ago.” Drew said, suddenly butting in. “Oh…” Marie said, shocked to hear this news. Now she was relieved that they had not reached Westborough. “We’ll let you stay here, but we’ll just need to watch you for awhile.” Drew said. Marie nodded as Lance still looked on the defensive side. “Don’t worry, we aren’t crazy.” Drew said smiling at Lance. “Yeah, well, just being careful.” Lance said, a threat in his voice. Melanie smiled at all of this, finally some new people. '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Category:Life Will Go On Category:Issues Category:Chapters